The Light Within
by LostInTheNight
Summary: When Jane Foster asked Loki to take care of her daughter he never expected that he would actually be fond of her. As the years passed and Althea grew she discovered the truth that would lead her into becoming part of the Avengers.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is my first attempt to write a story on this site. This chapter is kind of the summary of the story so I hope the readers like it. I will try to write all the characters as they should and not to change too much of their personalities. All the characters belong to Marvel and Disney. Please review if you like this story.**

He still remembered that so early morning as if it had been just yesterday. He remembered it as he rocked the small daughter of Jane in his arms, who had already turned one year old. Her hair had already grown, brown like her mother's but she had the curls from her father. Her eyes were very peculiar, all blue and in the middle brown. He had promised Jane he would take care of the girl at all cost. And that was a promise he wouldn't break.

~flashback~

He knocked softly on the wooden door of Jane's home. He had been called by Heimdall saying that she needed something from him. Jane wasn't one to call him often, specially since hers and Thor's relationship started to turn into ashes. The door creaked open and Jane peered so shyly to make sure it was who she expected. With a motion of her hand, Loki came in silently and sat on a brown couch next to a small desk on the living room.

He took some moments to inspect Jane's face. Dark bags under her eyes showed her lack of sleep and she seemed nervous with every move she took. Something was wrong.

"You certainly didn't call to me because you wanted a friendly visit." He told her.

"Since when have I considered your visits friendly?" She answered sarcastically and for a moment Loki saw the Jane he used to know. The one who was fearless to the new world that transpired around her, but that look faded as fast as it had come.

"There's something I have to ask from you. I will not blame you if you don't accept, I mean... Is difficult to explain it's just-"

"Get to the point, Jane." He interrupted her trying not to sound cold. She looked at him and then disappeared walking through one of the house's hallways. For a moment he thought it was the best to follow her, but he declined to do so. Some seconds later did she return with a small bundle in her arms. He made no questions, for he knew what it meant.

He noticed a small tear fall, leaving a trail over Jane's cheek as she showed him the creature. "Is a girl... I think you know who her father is..." She said, with her voice not much higher than a whisper;"He doesn't know and... She's not safe here, Loki."

"Who looks for her?" He asked immediately.

"I don't know, Thor had many allies, but he also got himself a lot of enemies." She answered silently. He got up slowly and took carefully the child from her arms. She didn't weight more than a feather to him. She slept peacefully as he observed her face.

"Who else knows, Jane?"

"Romanoff, Barton, and Stark."

"What about Rogers, Maximoff and Banner?"

"They have suspicions, I guess. I'm sure Stark will tell them in time."

He nodded slowly, thinking of all the possibilities. She wanted him to raise her in Asgard, Loki knew it. But there were going to be some obstacles, including the girl's father.

"Jane, this is not easy task. But if I decide to do it, where will you go?"

"Stark offered me stay at the tower with them. They say is safe, but all I care about is her safety more than mine." He noticed just how much she really needed his help. How much he cared, even after all the things that had happened and his decision had already been taken.

He placed a comforting hand in her shoulder and with a sad smile he accepted. She had seemed so relieved and happy at the moment. "Her name is Althea, please just let her be happy and safe at all cost."

"I will, Jane."

"Thank you, thank you so much." She said between tears.

Just when he had started to leave after Jane had said goodbye to both of them in tears did she call him. "Loki! Please don't let her know about her father until she is ready. And... Don't tell her you are her uncle."

He shook his head and with a smile replied, "I'm not her uncle, so there should not be a problem."

And since that day he had taken care of her, raising her like Jane would have. Giving her the childhood he would have liked to have.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter for this story, I hope everyone has liked the beginning so far so please review to let me know. Enjoy this chapter :)**

Ten midgardian years later he stood by her side and noticed how she had grown into a young woman. The asgardian blood that ran in her veins had made her look like a nineteen year old. Loki was at first curious as to how she was to age, but as the years passed he figured that she would age at least until looking like a twenty two year old and then her long asgardian years would begin. She had curly brown hair long to her waist, and stood a tall 5'11. Her eyes seemed to be one of the most captivating things about her, they held a blue color as beautiful as a sapphire and brown in the middle of the iris. She was a lot like her mother, she had a great hunger for knowledge, a fascinating way to see the world, and too much curiosity for her own good. On the other hand, she was just as stubborn as both of her parents. He had seen her grown so beautiful and strong, but he kept his promise not too tell the girl of her parentage. When it came to questions about her parents he would always answer without really giving her any of the answers she looked for, she would just roll her eyes since she grew used to it.

He smiled as he saw her frown in deep concentration;"Breathe, concentrate on your target, and then you know what to do." he told her in a hushed voice.

She closed her eyes and after taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes and the arrow went flying straight to the target. A smirk grew on her face as she lowered her bow to inspect her job.

"That wasn't so hard now, was it?"

Althea smiled widely at Loki and nodded, "Let's say I had a good teacher."

"You could certainly say that."

She smiled taking another arrow in her hand and inspecting it. She had a shy personality, even though she didn't actually know many people other than Loki, Sif and the Warriors Three. They had learned about her when he was still a child, but they kept their mouth shut about it. They often trained with her close to the small cottage where Loki and she lived. Althea took a deep breath remembering the main reason why she had asked Loki to go to the forest with her to help her practice.

"Loki", she said clearing her throat to have his attention, "you know how the warriors usually go to the arena and train. And many people go there to watch them and-"

"Get to the point, Althea." He said raising an eyebrow at her, she was never one to stutter; "What do you want?"

"I would like to train with Sif and the warriors three, but close to the palace." She said hesitantly.

"And from where has this sudden desire to train there come from?"

"Well, Sif told me I have the perfect age to start and that she would like to train me in sword fighting. She says that the training arena of the palace is a great place to do so." She explained looking down at her bow instead of Loki's gaze.

He thought about it for a long moment. Sif had learned about Althea's parentage a while ago when she had seen her being just a child. The warriors three didn't hold a threat as far as he was concerned, except Frandral's flirtatious nature, but Althea would be able to take care of herself. He had at first hated the idea of Sif knowing about her, but she had helped them both a lot when she started to trust him.

"I will speak with Sif, and then I'll take my decision. Deal?"

She smiled triumphantly and nodded, "Deal." She embraced him and he smiled fondly. He had to admit he had grown way too soft when it came to her. There was a great possibility that he could even say she had become a weakness. She let go of him and he noticed that she was looking at something a bit far in the distance.

"Loki?"

He turned noticing a worried look on Althea's delicate features. Just some feet away from them King Thor walked towards the area of the forrest where they were both standing. He had always told Althea not to speak with Thor, his reasons where obvious, but not for her.

"Go back home, Althea." He told her in a low voice so that only she would hear. Silently, she walked further into the darkness of the forrest before the King would notice.

"Loki." Thor said in his usual booming voice.

"Thor. To what do I owe the pleasure of the King himself coming to visit me?" He replied

"I am not in a gaming mood."

Loki made a mocking hurt expression; "I beg your forgiveness, my King."

Thor ignore the sarcastic comment and continued. "Who's the girl?"

"The one who left? She's just a student." He lied easily as always with a confident look.

"A student? And since when are you a mentor?"

"Since when are you so curious about my life?" Loki had a wicked grin as he stepped forward, "Is it that the King misses my presence in the palace?"

The King scoffed.

"Missing you would be like missing the battle of Jotunheim."

"Then, I don't see why my well being concerns you. I would believe that a King has better things to do."

Thor stepped closer to Loki at a very threatening distance.

"If I start hearing about sudden "incidents", don't doubt that I will come back." As he spat those words, Loki noticed Althea peeking from one of the trees, thankfully she was using the blood red hood he had given her. She looked concerned, and even when she had disobeyed his orders Loki saw it as an opportunity.

"Thor, I believe you are doing a scene in front of my student." Thor looked back and Althea froze in her place.

"Come out, child. There's nothing wrong." He answered making some distance between the trickster and himself.

Althea came out from behind the tree hesitantly and thanked silently Loki for giving her the hood she had on that covered most of her face.

"I am no child." She replied bravely.

Thor tried to inspect the girl's features, but they weren't visible.

"I beg your forgiveness." Thor said inclining his head in respect; "It's not respectful to sneak on people."

"It's not respectful to threaten someone who has done nothing." She replied with his same tone. For a moment she could have sworn she saw Loki grin at her comment.

Something in her voice reminded the King of someone, but he couldn't actually tell who. She stood proudly in front of her King and a trickster, and yet she did not seem intimidated. Even when he couldn't see her clearly, it was obvious that not even a hint of fear or nervousness clouded her features.

"I see you have taught her manners." Thor told Loki somewhat sarcastically.

"Only the best would come from a student of mine." Loki said looking back at Althea.

Thor eyed both of them suspiciously, but didn't say anything about the strange feeling he had felt as soon as she spoke to him.

"I shall leave for now. Be careful of your master's teachings." He said looking at Althea, perhaps expecting a reply or a name.

Instead she just bowed and walked closer to Loki. She watched him leave with a deep frown on her young face. There had been some strange familiarity when she had first seen him personally, but she could only guess it has been her fear taking over her senses.

"That was unsafely close." Loki spoke after a while.

Althea stayed silent as he grabbed most of the arrows and other things they had brought to work and walked silently back to where they both stayed in the forrest. For the first time she felt that walk back as an eternity. Loki's silence didn't help much either. She had learned not to ask too many questions when he acted that way, or any questions at all for that matter. As they both came in the humble home where they stayed she noticed how stressed he looked. His movements seemed clumsy as he placed everything down on the floor.

"Why is it that I'm forbidden from talking to the King?" She asked suddenly taking off her hood.

"Not now, Althea." Loki answered looking annoyed.

"Loki, why wont you tell me?" She insisted laying a hand on his shoulder, which he shook off.

He turned around grabbing her by the shoulders and looking straight at her eyes. "There are many things you don't know about Thor, and you don't need to learn those things. I don't want you to trust the wrong people." He used a very gentle voice, so that she would not get suspicious.

She looked down and just nodded. She had trusted Loki for a long while now, and there was no reason why she would stop now. He had after all been the only one who was always there for her.

Althea didn't need to hear any words to know Loki needed some time alone. Silently she walked up the staircase to her room and locked the door behind her. After taking off her boots she just laid on her bed looking at the ceiling. Her mind started to took off to her most troubled thoughts until she fell asleep, still wandering the reason of Loki's worries.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys! I would like to thank everyone for their support and reviews. And a review reminded me that I forgot to tell you all why I perhaps made Althea a bit taller than an usual woman. Well, the thing is that I had the idea for this story before I saw the second season of Agents Of Shield and at first I had the image of a young Adrianne Palicki as Althea. Of course that was before seeing her as Bobbi Morse on the show. So, the image of her as the character is the reason why Althea is as tall as the actress. I decided not to actually choose an actress for her because I know everyone imagines the characters differently and it makes it more fun. Anyways thanks again to everyone and I hope you enjoy this chapter and keep up the reviews :)**

Althea woke up to the noise of someone knocking on the entrance door. Confused,she got up as fast as she could and clicked her door open. She remained with her head down as she saw Loki speaking with Sif but she could only understand certain parts of the conversation. Sif usually didn't visit without finding a way to tell them the day before, that meant something wasn't right.

Loki frowned at Sif, still doubting her words.

"Who told you this?"

"I already told you, Heimdall did. Why haven't you told her yet? She is more than ready to know,." Sif asked him in a low voice.

"I would have never expected something like this to happen, Sif. I was just waiting for what in my opinion would be the right moment" He answered holding the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Do you know a way of using the Bifrost without the knowledge of Thor?"

"Some ambassadors will be coming tonight. He will be too busy to notice. If that isn't enough I will make a distraction so that your disappearance goes unnoticed " The warrior stated.

"Looks like we don't have a choice. I'll take care of everything."

"Loki", she paused making sure she had his full attention,"do tell her the truth."

He sighed looking at her and nodded, "I will."

Sif nodded and started to walk away with a big ache in her chest. This would be the first time she would lie to Thor, but it was for the good of the girl. She deserved better. That thought repeated itself in her mind as she kept walking back to the palace.

Loki shut the door tightly and sat on a small chair beside the entrance's window. It was too soon, it would be difficult for her to understand after her encounter with the King yesterday.

"Why do we have to leave?" Althea's voice made him look up, where she stood confused half down the stairs.

"You were eavesdropping, Althea?" He asked her, not really surprised.

"I only heard about using the bifrost and Thor not noticing. I would like to know why." She replied with seriousness.

Loki sighed. He could no longer lie to her. As he had said before, there was no choice.

"You would like to know why." He repeated more to himself than to her.

"Yes, I have all the right to know."

"Always looking for answers, and never taking a 'no' for an answer." He told her in a low voice. It was in those moments when she talked with such determination that she reminded him of Jane.

"Althea, I think you are ready to hear about your mother. Something bad has happened and you should know."

She observed him carefully as she would always do when she read in between the lines looking for any sign that he was lying. "You are never so straight to the point."

He smiled at her observation before answering, "Extreme circumstances call in for extreme measures."

She listened carefully and leaned to one of the walls ready to hear him out. "I'm listening."

"Your mother was-is a mortal, a very brilliant one. When you were just a baby her life was threatened by some enemies of your father. She wasn't scared for her life, she only cared about you. That's when she asked me to take care of you. I raised you as she would have done, but I always knew she was still in danger." He paused mentally cursing himself for his lack of curiosity as to what had been of her while he had been raising Althea."Well, I just received a message from some friends of hers and... Well, she is not very well. She was attacked some days ago and has been in a comma since then."

Althea stayed silence, still processing everything in her brain. "How did you not know of her attack? Why didn't you make sure she was safe?"

"Your mother and I agreed to not keep any kind of communication. She wanted you to be safe at all cost. All that she cared about was you."

"What is her name?"

"Jane Foster." Loki answered solemnly.

For some unknown reason she smiled at the mention of the name. It was not a name that she would have ever heard in Asgard, but a beautiful one in her opinion. That's when the question that Loki had feared came to her mind.

"Then, who's my father? I'm part asgardian after all, right?" Althea asked with a deep frown.

"I was afraid you would ask." He told her with a deep breath. "Yes, Althea, you are still half asgardian. Your father...",He paused looking at her so expectant look;"Your father is Thor." Loki said not knowing how to actually say it. His silver tongue for once didn't find the right way to express it.

"Thor? The king Thor? Is that even possible?" She asked incredulously.

"There are many things you don't know, Althea. Many things that you are still to have knowledge of."

Althea looked down still digesting everything in shock. The King, the man she had found arrogant and mysterious, was actually her father. The way he had spoken to her had sparked some curiosity, but the truth behind it was anything but what she had expected. So many questions started to pop in her mind with just the idea of it.

"Then, who wouldn't you let me talk to him? Wouldn't he be happy to know that I am well." She asked but Loki stayed silently looking to the floor.

"He doesn't know I'm his daughter, does he?" Realization hit her like the first wind of a blizzard.

"No, Althea, he doesn't. He doesn't even know Jane was pregnant when he left her the last time. He never visited her again, he just stopped going to Midgard when he became King." He answered irritated.

"Why are we leaving? To run from the King or to see my mother?" Loki mentally smiled when he noticed not even once had she called Thor her father.

"Mostly, your mother. But I expect Thor not to notice our small trip. There is a group of people on Midgard, who have dedicated their entire lives to saving those who need it. They tried to protect your mother as much as they could, but this was too much. You will meet them when we leave tonight. I think you will get along fairly well with them."

"They are like warriors then?"

"You could certainly say that." Loki said with a smile. "Earth's mightiest heroes sort of thing." Althea laughed at his strange use of such words.

"We need to leave tonight, or Thor will get suspicions." He added. Althea nodded when another question came to her mind.

"Why did my mother ask you to take care of me?" Loki tensed in that moment. He had always been afraid of that question, not even he could explain the reason why. He didn't consider himself Thor's brother, neither did Thor for that matter. Their small adventure with the Dark elves was the only reason why he thought that she actually trusted him.

"I saved your mother's life once. I guess that's why she trusted me." It wasn't a lie, not entirely. Had there been other reasons? Yes. But he thought that part of the story wasn't necessary.

Althea smiled briefly looking at the ground. Once she had expected to never know about her real parents, that perhaps she had been abandoned and Loki had taken pity of her. Knowing that her mother had cared about her made her feel relieved. The truth about her father had disturbed her a bit. She felt disrespect for him on one side, but in the other she wanted to know more about him. What she knew was that she couldn't get those answers from Loki, who obviously despised him.

"Is there any other thing you would like to ask?" Loki questioned.

"Not right now. Other than what are we going to do until the night comes?"

"Well, I was thinking I could keep teaching you about my magic. You could be a magnificent wielder of it some day." A big grin made it's way to Althea's features. She had always been curious about the magic, and when some months ago he had been willing to teach her it had made her day. Loki thought she had enough patience to learn.

And that way she spent the rest of her day with Loki. With patience observing, learning, and practicing. She already knew how to manage some of it. Her teletransportation was progressing. Making clones of herself still on it, but she had already mastered how to morph into different people and species. That day had been the best day ever for her. She was Loki's pride. An excellent company and student of sort.

Soon enough the night came.

Loki made sure they had everything that was necessary until they could get to Stark's tower. They just carried a small bag that contained some knives, one of Althea's quivers full with arrows, two books that contained some of the things Loki had been teaching her during the last months, and finally a letter. The letter he had found in the blanket where Althea had been given to him.

{flashback}

He was already back in Asgard with the small bundle in his arms. He noticed the pitying look Heimdall shot at him as soon as he had raises his head. Deep inside Loki never found a way of hating Jane Foster, he actually admired her in a lot of things. Probably the reason why he had not found a way to reject her wish.

"You knew." Loki told the watcher as he started to made his way out of the Bifrost.

"Yes. I knew you would help her. She is a good person." He replied looking at him.

"I know." Was all Loki said as he started to walk on the rainbow bridge to his home.

He observed the gigantic golden palace he had once called home as he went farther from it. He saw the woods that lead to his cabin deep inside the forest and smiled fondly. He felt the small child stir in his arms and he inclined his head to watch her. The small baby had open her eyes, reveling the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen. She seemed confused by his unfamiliar face, but she didn't seem to mind.

"Hello, Althea." He said to the small child, who watched him with curious eyes. "Everything will be fine, little one. You shall be safe."

He watched the small girl look up at him with what seemed a smile. She couldn't be older than four midgardian months. Loki actually felt the urged to smile back at her as he walked inside his cabin.

As he clutched the child closer, he felt something inside her blanket. Careful not to hurt her, he took the blanket off of her. Two envelopes fell to the floor as he did so. Kneeling down he took both of them in his hand.

~sudden end of flashback~

"We are here." Althea said taking Loki out of his thought as they reached Heimdall.

Althea seemed fascinated by the rainbow bridge Loki had never gave her permission to go to. She watched in as the colors of the bridge changed under her feet and finally lead to the gatekeeper. She was intrigued by the talk man with golden eyes that watched over the bridge. She was surprised when the man smiled down at her.

"I see you received my message." Heimdall said in his grave voice.

"That we have. We would like to leave as soon as possible." Loki told him.

"Of course." He then directed his gaze to Althea; "Is nice to finally meet you."

"Likewise." She answered with a smile.

The gatekeeper made his way to the portal with Loki and Althea close by. He slid his sword in the middle of the floor making the portal open in front of them.

"I wish you the best of luck."

Neither of them had time to answer as they both got sucked into the portal. Althea felt as a rush of air had suddenly punched her on the lungs as she traveled down. She could see a blur of colors everywhere and an infinite amount of stars until she suddenly felt the solid ground under her. Surprised, she lost her balance falling face first to the ground, she placed her hands in front of her just in time before she actually slammed her face to the hard floor.

Loki had to laugh as he saw her fall confused. "Such a graceful entrance." He told her sarcastically helping her get up.

She glared at him dusting herself and whatever dignity she still held. It was then when she noticed that they had landed on a metal platform, nothing close to the actual ground.

"Loki, where are we?" She asked him confused.

"Welcome to Stark Tower, Althea."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry for leaving the story hanging for a while, school has kept me very busy, but I have no plans to abandon the story. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed this story or has decided to follow it, it really means a lot to me. I hope this chapter makes up for the long wait.**

"Do you really think they received the message?" Natasha Romanoff asked Stark for the third time of the day.

"I believe they did. Thor told us the last time he was here about the gatekeeper who could see everything that happened in the nine realms and so on, didn't he? I think he should have seen us then." The billionaire answered checking the tower's security system.

"Well, excuse me for doubting on a man who stood on the platform talking to the air searching for some kind of answer six hours ago." The spy replied irritated.

The whole group was together once more at the Stark Tower after everything that had happened. On one of the couches close to the bar, seating next to each other, were Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton. Both have recently returned from a mission when they received the news about what had happened to Dr. Foster. Steve Rogers stood close to the bar with a frown, close to him was also Wanda Maximoff. They had been in New York when everything had happened, but they weren't there in time to stop it. Banner and Stark had been the only ones present when everything had happened. When Jane Foster had moved to the tower some years ago, she had easily felt comfortable with the two scientists right away. It had been on a calm day like those, when they were the whole day in the lab that everything had happened. They had decided to take a small break and left Jane alone on the lab when all the systems failed. When they returned to the lab all that they saw was a silhouette and the already unconscious astrophysicist on the floor. They had checked everything, but her health seemed to be alright other than the fact that she wouldn't wake up.

"I was trying to see if this so called 'Gatekeeper' could hear me and at least inform Loki of what had happened."

"It has already been six hours, since you 'informed' him." The super soldier reminded him.

"You think I didn't notice?" Tony replied sarcastically.

Just then did they look up to see the bright light that shone in the sky.

Barton smiled along with the rest of the group, "I think they are here."

They watched as the bright light descended rapidly upon the platform of the tower leaving two tall figures and disappearing just as fast as it had appeared. They all gasped and Barton and Stark had to hold a laugh when they saw the female figure almost fall on her face. Natasha gave them both a warning glare as Banner opened the doors that lead to the platform. The girl was very tall and beautiful in their opinion. Even when her fall had not been that beautiful.

"Such a graceful entrance." They heard the God of Mischief as he helped the girl up. She gave him a glare almost as deadly as those Natasha would sometimes give.

By her height they all immediately knew she was indeed asgardian and had to be Thor and Jane's daughter. She had some physical traits that helped as well to figure that out.

"Well, look at that Stark. Another woman taller than you." Natasha teased.

"Oh please, she is taller than all of us except Rogers. She shouldn't even count." They laughed as they received both asgardians on the entrance.

"Welcome to Stark Tower, Althea." Tony told the young woman with his usual smirk. The girl bowed respectfully at him."Welcome back, Rock of Ages."

"I knew you would say something along those lines." Loki told him

Stark invited them both in closing all the doors and checking again that all the security systems were completely intact.

Althea looked at the group with curiosity and confusion. She had never really introduced herself to strangers in the past, so she really didn't know how to act. They seemed very different to what she would usually see in Asgard. For some reason she found the tall blonde man very intimidating. The man who had received her looked nice enough, she thought. The two women did seem intimidating, but something about them also made her feel welcomed. Just when she was going to look at the other men did Loki started to introduce them.

"Althea, this man is Anthony Stark. He has been taking care of your mother for the last years." Loki said motioning to the man who had welcomed her.

He stepped forward and shook her hand politely, "Call me Tony. Is a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Likewise." She answered politely with a smile.

Tony then took the liberty to introduce the rest of the group. "This is Bruce Banner, my lab partner and a close friend to your mother." The man stepped forward and shook her hand simply nodding. She easily noticed how shy he was.

"This woman over here is Natasha Romanoff." The woman smiled at her and Althea smiled back. For some reason she knew they would get along fairly well.

The rest of them were introduced normally and after all the names were clear she looked again at Stark. "Is my mother alright?" She asked with a worried look.

"Her health seems to be alright, none of us can explain why she fell into comma. There was clearly someone else on the laboratory when we found her, but it makes no sense that it managed to not be recognized by any of our security systems." He explained to both Althea and Loki.

Althea looked clearly disturbed by the news and she looked at Loki who clearly had a lot of things in mind. He was always one step ahead, but this time he really didn't know what to think. Thor had a lot of enemies, but none came to his mind that would actually take the time to hurt a mortal. Even when his expression remained neutral, Althea knew he was in deep thought.

"Could I see her?" She asked breaking the uncomfortable silence.

Tony looked at Loki waiting for his approval first, he really didn't know how much knowledge of the situation Althea had.

"If Stark allows it." Loki answered after a while for the relief of the group.

Natasha got up from the stool close to the bar where she had been seating and motioned for Althea to follow her. After glancing at Loki one last time, Althea followed the woman closely to one of the last rooms on the floor. Natasha looked at her with a sad smile before opening the door, "You can stay with her as long as you want." She told her in a low voice. Althea nodded gratefully. Part of her was nervous, but for the most part she was happy that even though the circumstances were not the best she was finally going to see her mother.

She had waited a long time for this.


End file.
